Empty Cage
by LunaRains
Summary: Cas found out who the powerful source is to cure Dean of the Mark. To Dean it's a Win-Win, Sam not so much.
1. Chapter 1

I hope you all enjoy this one. Please R&amp;R.

Disclaimer: I don't make any money and the only prize is from you lovely reader's who read and review.

Empty Cage Chapter 1 Cure For the Curse

"I think I may have found something." Castiel said as the sound of ruffling wings filled the room.

"Really, what is it?" Sam asked looking over at his brother and praying that this was the answer that would put everything back the way it was supposed to be.

"The powerful source...It's Michael." Castiel said causing the room to go silent.

"You realize that there is one problem, here don't you? Michael is in the cage with Lucifer." Dean answered in an unbeliving tone.

"I do realize that Dean." Castiel said using the sarcasm he'd learned while he was human.

"Okay, so how long is it going to take you to free Michael from the cage?" Sam asked not being able to contain his excitement about having his brother free from this curse.

"I can't." Castiel said bluntly.

"Who then?" Dean asked knowing that if it was up to Sam he'd rather let the curse turn him and have some hunters to kill his demon ass.

"You, it has to be the person with the mark that rescues Michael." Castiel answered regretfully.

"This is so not what I meant, when I said that I wanted to go on vacation to the land down under." Dean joked trying to lighten the mood in the bunker.

"You can't send him back to Hell again, Cas." Sam said sounding frustrated that the angel would even consider this as an option.

"It'll be fine, Sammy." Dean said just wanting it to be over one way or another.

"Really? Cause this is Hell we're talking about, Dean." Sam stated angrily.

"I've been there before Sam, besides I have a promise to keep, to my little brother." Dean said with a smirk.

"You never promised me anything that you would have to go back to Hell for, Dean." Sam said tired of the nonchalaunt way that his brother was handling this.

"I'm not talking about you, Sammy. The kid shouldn't have been in there to begin with, and I promised him I'd come back for him." Dean said as he stepped up to Castiel ready to go.

"Adam..?"Sam had tried to often to forget about his little brother that he never really got a chance to know.

"Yeah unless we have another little brother out there, and let's face it with our dad, that's a real possibility." Dean joked again.

"Drop the crap Dean, going back there could kill you." Sam said putting his finger in Dean's chest.

"'m sorry, but the way I see it, it's a win-win. I get the Mark off and we get our brother back." Dean said as he took the Demon killing knife and nodded at Castiel, that it was time for them to go.

And in less then an instant Sam was alone in the bunker, wishing he had at least went with them for moral support.

I know I now have three stories going at the same time, but I have too many ideas. But I can stop reading and writing fanfiction anytime. lol


	2. Chapter 2 The Depths of Hell

I would like to thank those who are following this story. Although I still have no reviews on this story I still feel the need to keep going with it.

Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural.

Chapter 2 Empty Cage The Depths of Hell

Looks like no one has bothered to change the decore. Dean said in a dry tone as they entered the dark chamber with drying blood and skin clinging to the walls.

I'll have to wait here, behind the door. Cas told him not remarking to Dean's comments.

Sure Cas, I'll be fine. Dean answered seeing the unsaid question in his friends eyes.

Dean really hoped that he wasn't lying to the angel. He could already feel the darkness calling to the Mark, actually causing pain every second that he refused to give in. The mark relished in the screams that bounced off the walls, asking him to join in. But Dean made a promise, and he'd be damn if a stupid Mark on his arm would keep him from fulfilling that.

Something was off, sure he was in Hell, but it was more off then usual. Where in the hell were the demons' that he was supposed to have to fight off to make it to the cage.

"Maybe I'm just that good." He thought with a very low chuckle.

Just as he was thinking this a sound crept in front of him.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the man formally known as Deanmon. You know, I was hoping that I would meet you while you were still a Demon. Of course the human state is only temporary. What do you say we help the demon inside along a little bit." The black eyes of the demon glistended as a smile spread across it's horrid face.

"Hmm...it really wouldn't matter which one of us you ran across, because it would have always ended with me killing you." Dean said with a smirk on his face, as he took Ruby's knife and stabbed the demon before it had even registered movement.

He pretended not to notice the feelings that swam through him as the demon's blood ran down his arm and made it's way to the mark.

"Just got to keep going. Gotta get my brother." Were the words that filled his mind and distracted him from those feelings.

This time however, the lack of attacking demons didn't put him on edge, because he knew it was only a matter of time that the next big bad, tried to take him out.

"I know you're out there, so let's cut all of the suspense, and come on down." Dean shouted like a game show announcer.

"You killed our brother." One of the three demons' that had been hidden said as they revealed themselves.

"Well don't be so sad guys, because today is your lucky day. Today I am all about reuniting families." Dean answered as he waited for the enemy to attack.

The demons had the upper hand from the beginning, two of them grabbed him from behind as the other knocked the demon blade from his grip.

"Welcome back Dean Winchester, we have some catching up to do." The biggest demon said with an evil grin as he began to slice into Dean's skin.

"Is that the best you can do? I cut myself worse than that shaving." Dean taunted as he felt the mark responding to his own bloodshed.

Those words only fueled the anger within all the demons. In true Dean Winchester style he kept the taunting going until he felt the power of the Mark increase.

"You fellas mind if we hurry this up? I got a date that I don't want to be late for." He told them as he pulled himself away from the demons grip, and turned the knife on the demon that was enjoying making him bleed. Then on to the other two stabbing the knife into their stomach and slicing upward into their hearts.

"Now excuse me fellas, but I got my own brother to reunite with." Dean said with a deadly smirk.

TBC

let me know if you are liking this one so far.


	3. Chapter 3 Man of Action

Thanks to everyone who has shown interest in this story.

Disclaimer: no money was earned in this adventure.

Chapter 3 Man of Action

As he enter a place he had hoped to never go again, the Pit. A thought hit him, he took the time to set his plan in action.

"Dean Winchester, about time I get to rip that pretty skin off again. We had some good times when Alistair let me torture you. All of those pretty screams that came out of your mouth." The now head torturer in hell said from behind him.

"Sorry, I'm horrible with faces. Of course it would help if all demon's didn't have the same butt ugly mugs. I guess even in hell you're afraid to show any originality." Dean told him with a smirk as the demon and his "helpers'" stepped closer.

"Time to go back on the rack, Dean. We'll make you pay for what you did to Alistair." The demons grinned evilly as they took another step forward.

"You'll have to catch me first." Dean said as the demons' entered the trap that he had laid, giving him the time to exit without them following.

"We'll torture you nice and slow for this Winchester." The new head torturer told him with an evil grin.

"Oh, don't you worry your ugly little faces about me, I will come back and we'll see who tortures who." Dean answered with a smirk as sweat trickled down his forehead.

"Who says I'm not smart?" He mumbled to himself as he made his way deeper into Hell.

Dean was fimilar with the pit and the rack, where it was so hot it could steal your breath away. This however was different. With each step away he took from the rack, the cooler it got. For a while it felt nice, kinda like an air conditioner in stuffy room. Then he began to shiver from the intensity of the cold.

"What in the Hell?" He asked and chuckled at his own words a bit. Then he remembered Lucifer's words, when he and Sam had met up with him in Detroit. "He burns cold." He said with a shiver as he found a hiding spot from a whole new butt load of demons'.

He did what he does best, made a trap for the demons.

"Hey fellas, are you all the welcoming committee?" Dean asked sarcatically.

"You can call us what ever you want, but you got to know that you aren't getting any closer to the cage." One of the demons said as he came toward the oldest Winchester with blade drawn.

Dean had notice lately that when the first blade wasn't around, that any blade would call to him. So the demon's blade was looking more inviting by the second. This blade held more power than the one Ruby had given them.

" Who's going to stop me exactly? Dean asked in a growl, as he once again lured the demon's into the trap. That's a nice blade you have there." Dean commented without any intimidation at all.

Seeing that Dean had him over a barrel, one of the other demons decided that it was time for a compromise. "You let me out of here and I'll not only let you go into the Cage, but I'll the first blade for you." The demon replied.

"Why would you give me the blade?" Dean asked curiously.

"Let's just say we want the same ending." The demon answered.

"Oh really, and what ending would that be?" Dean asked doubtfully.

"The one with Lucifer and Crowley both dead." The demon admitted with a smirk.

"And what would be in that for you? I mean your ruler and the king both dead, what would you do then?" Dean asked not even sure why he was wasting his time on this demon.

"Our ruler? If he was such a good ruler why do you think that no ones busting him out of the cage? As for Crowley, he's no king. He's a demon with an over inflated ego." The demon spat out.

"Let me guess, without either of them around, you'd be the next in line?" Dean said with a laugh.

"Come on, this way we both get the help that we need." The demon said seeing Dean thinking it over.

"Look I usually don't work with your kind, but know this if you double cross me in anyway I will kill you. Not just hanging out in Hell, kind of Dead." Dean threatened as he broke the trap, just long enough for the demon to get out, and placed it back immediatley.

TBC

well thanks to everyone who is hanging in there with me. Sorry for any mistakes.


	4. Chapter 4 Between a Man and His Blade

An: Hello peeps, just wanted to tell you that I haven't forgotten about either of my stories and that I hope this will be worth the wait, for you guys.

Disclaimer: I don't own the show, but I do own some merchandise.

Chapter 4 Between a Man and His Blade

The demon returned in no time flat. "Now I believe that there is a deal to be made here." The demon sneered.

"Really, I don't get you guys sometimes...you all just see deals where they don't exist." Dean answered in a smooth gravely tone.

"But we already made one deal didn't we, Winchester." The demon said with a grin.

"Yeah, sure." Dean answered flatly while his eyes remained locked on his blade.

"That doesn't sound so reassuring to me. So just for laughs, say I keep this pretty little blade and set my brothers and sisters free. What could a misely little human such as yourself do about that?" The demon challenged, as he ran his fingers across the blade in admiration.

"You see that's where your mistake is, because that blade. It belongs to me." Dean informed the demon as he called on his blade and it was in his hand and ready for action in a heartbeat. "Oh and you're not be going to setting anyone free, because once I get my brother and his feathered friend out of the cage, I'm gonna come back and kill every damned one of you." Dean gritted out as he stabbed the demon in the throat. "Oh and FYI, I don't do deals." Dean said with a grin as yanked the knife out of the demon's throat, and the body landed on the ground with a thud.

He knew that using the first blade much more would lessen his chances of being freed from the curse, but he also knew that he would have to use it again if he wanted to get his brother and Michael out of the cage.

"What's wrong Mikey, is little brother stronger than you thought? That's why Dad hates you, because you are so weak and pathetic. I was his favorite, ya know." Dean heard Lucifer taunting his brother and knew he was close to the cage. The words stung Dean a little, they sounded so similar to the ones the yellow eyed demon had told him, years before.

Dean stayed in the shadows looking for his way inside until he realized that no demons were guarding the cage. Because who in their right mind would want to get in between Lucifer and his entertainment. "That'd be me." Dean whispered as he braced himself for what he was about to do.

He had really planned on hanging back and waiting for the right moment, but that all changed as he heard the next words out of Lucifer's mouth.

"And poor little Adam, your father was so proud of you that he never even introduced you to your brothers'. Brothers' that you still think care enough to come for you, to save you from this place. That's just sad." Lucifer said making a pouty face.

TBC

Please take the time to review and let me know your thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5 Fight Against the Devil

An: I just wanted to let you all know that I had already had this typed and ready to go once and then bam my computer goes down. Hopefully it won't happen like that again.

Disclaimer: I don't own the show or it's character's.

Chapter 5 Fight Against the Devil

"Shut up! Adam don't listen to him, Lucy's just playing head games!" Dean yelled as he put his hand on Adam's shoulder. As he looked up he noted some familiar looking sigil's, and turned to Lucifer with a wide grin. "In fact I say we get rid of these sigil's that you have been using to keep big brother's power weakened?"

"Dean?" Adam asked with a shocked gasp.

"Told ya, that I'd get you out, little brother." Dean said with a wink.

"Don't tell me that you actually believe that he's real, Adam?" Lucifer asked with a saddened look on his face. "Sorry Kiddo but he's nothing but another of my illusion." Lucifer told Adam.

"If Dean Winchester is just an illusion, then why is it that I can see him too, brother?" Michael spoke with Adam's voice.

"Trust me guys, I'm no illusion but when I get done with Lucy, he'll wish I was an illusion." Dean said looking dangerously into Lucifer's eyes.

"Dean, I know that you aren't known for your brains, but I thought that we had already covered this. You can't kill me, Dean. Remember that pretty little gun that you shot me in the face with... it barely even stung." Lucifer spoke with a bit of amusment lingering in his voice.

"I don't need a gun to kill you... I preferr a blade anyhow." Dean answered not only revealing the first blade but the mark that went with it.

"You think that you can kill me all by your little lonesome?" Lucifer said with an cocky smile.

"Who said anything about me doing this all by myself?" Dean replied as the first blade slashed through the sigil's, that Lucifer had in place so he could hold Michael in the cage. "First big brother is going to kick your ass, and then I personally intend to watch you die by my hand... call it retribution for everything you've done to my brothers'." Dean said as he moved aside for Michael to step up to the plate.

"Thank you, Dean. You have no idea how long we have waited for this chance." Michael spoke already taking a fighting stance in front of his little brother.

"Let's talk about this brother." Lucifer pled with Michael.

"The time for talk is over, brother." Michael said as he shoved Lucifer sending him flying, and starting the fight.

Dean watched as the battle continued, ready to jump in at any time. If the angel needed a hand, which was doubtful seeing as Michael was God's own warrior. The longer the fight went on between the brother's the hotter the mark seemed to burn, Dean held back as much as he could because Michael deserved this chance at his brother.

"Are you ready?" Michael asked after getting the satisfaction that he needed.

"Born ready." Dean called out with a nod to the angel who held Lucifer quite the same way Sam had held Ruby years before.

"You think it was hard on little Sammy, when he got out of here. It will be nothing compared to at Adam will go through. I make sure that he doesn't believe that any of this happened." Lucifer taunted Dean, not believing that the rightegous man, would actually kill him.

"Not if you're a doornail, Lucy." Dean spat out.

"He won't believe you Dean, I'll have him convinced that he's still here with me." Lucifer screamed out.

"Well, then I guess I had better do something that he'll never forget then, huh." Dean yelled with a smirk as he thrust his knife into Lucifer over and over.

"Enough, Dean!" Adam yelled as he looked into the dead eyes of the one and only devil, and dropped the first blade from his shaking hand.

Thanks for reading and please review to let me know what you think, so far.


	6. Chapter 6 Convince You

An: I would like to thank all the people who have deemed this story worthy enough to read and all of you who have reviewed. Also I have an idea for a fan vid, but seeing as I can barely work the computer enough to post stories. I can't do it, so if anyone knows how and would like to see my idea, please pm me.

Disclaimer: I don't own the tv show or character's...girls just wanna have fun.

Chapter 6 Convince You

"Come on, Dean! Let's go!" Dean heard Michael or was it Adam's voice call frantically to him.

"You two go on...get out of here. I have some work to do." Dean told them.

"I think that we should stick together, Dean." This time Dean could tell that it was actually Michael speaking.

"Take Adam to Kansas...the men of letters bunker. Sam and Cas are there." Dean supplied. "And take care of my brother, Mike." Dean added as he headed back the way that he came.

"Dean?" Michael yelled again.

"What?" Dean asked impatiently.

"You mustn't use the blade anymore, or there will be no hope for your soul." Michael told him with a worried expression, as he watched Dean leave.

Working as quick as he could Dean went to work on the first Devil's trap fulled with demons, using an old exorcism that he had found at the bunker, that would cause the demons' to simply cease to be. Even with quick work it took him what felt like years to not only track down all of the devil's traps he had laid out, but search for all the others. Except for Crowley, who he had now located.

"Squirrel, how nice to see you here." Crowley spoke with a roll of his eyes.

"What, a friend can't just stop by to say hi every once in a while?" Dean asked with a smile.

"Not when their last name happens to be Winchester." Crowley answered as he snapped for some of his minions to asist him.

"Doesn't look like anyone's coming, Crowley." Dean said trying and failing to hold back a smirk.

"What. Did. You. Do?" Crowley asked looking very uncomfortable.

"I got rid of your little pest problem, you're welcome by the way." Dean snarked.

"What exactly are you trying to say, Squirrel? How many of my "pests" did you get rid of?" Crowey asked as his face turned red with anger.

Dean looked thoughtful for a moment and pretended to count. "All of them...well except you, of course." Dean finally answered.

"So, what? You come to finish what you started?" Crowley asked turning his back to Dean.

"No, I really did come here as a friend...as family, to ask you to leave it this way. With the big boss out there is really no use in keeping it up and running." Dean said in a pleading tone.

"That's very touching, Squirrel. Especially coming from a person who would rather die then have a chick flick moment. So, answer me this, what do you expect the king of Hell to do without Hell?" Crowley asked already sounding lost.

"You come back to the bunker after all this mess is cleaned up, let Sam cure you. Then go find a woman and make some minons of your own." Dean suggested over his shoulder as he was leaving. "Just think about it Crowley, you underneath all this king of Hell stuff, are a good person." He added before Crowley heard the door slam shut.

TBC

So, there is the new chapter let me know what you think. And if you want to help me make that fanvid I was talking about pm me.


	7. Chapter 7 Define Family

Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural.

Chapter 7 Define Family

"Dean, where have you been?" Sam asked in a rush, as his brother had entered the bunker.

"I've been in Hell...how's Adam?" Dean asked as he rushed passed Sam.

"He's fine. Just worried about you, he's a little skittish around me though. Not that I blame him." Sam answered with regret shinning in his eyes.

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense, but he'll get over that, once he realizes that you aren't the person who tried to torture him in the cage." Dean told him with an encouraging pat on the back.

"What took you so long Dean, Adam and Michael have been back long enough for us to start getting worried that you were stuck in Hell or something?" Sam asked as they made their way to one of the many extra rooms in the bunker.

"No, it was nothing like that, Sammy." Dean answered not exactly sure how to tell his brother that he basically just got done shutting down Hell.

"So, what were you doing?" Sam asked refusing to except his brother's non discript answer.

"I uh...found an exorcismthat gets rid of demons permenantly. So while I was taking my little stroll through Hell, I decided to take them out." Dean explained with a proud smile on his face.

"How many?" Sam asked with a sigh.

"All but one actually." Dean answered knowing that his brother wouldn't be so keen on him let Crowley go.

"Are you serious? That's great but why not take out the other... Wait, it was Crowley wasn't it. The demon that you let go was the king of freaking Hell, wasn't it?" Sam gasped in shock when he realized who his brother had let go.

"I couldn't do it, Sammy. He's helped us a lot and I just couldn't kill him. He's like family." Dean answered knowing that his brother would be angry.

"Like family?" Sam answered with a scoff. "Dean, he's the reason that you are going through this right now. He's the reason that you turned into a demon in the first place. Cas and I...we are your family, no demons allowed." Sam yelled angrily.

"He's the only reason I'm even alive right now, Sam. You know all that I wanted to down there. All that I ever wanted to do is to make you proud." Dean said before shaking his head at his brother." I was a demon, Sam. Does that mean that I wasn't your family, then? Dean asked trying to keep the hurt from sounding in his voice. But come to think of it, that's not the only time that I wasn't your brother is it. Now, if you'll excuse me I have a brother and an angel to talk to." Dean said as he walked into the room that held John Winchester youngest son.


	8. Chapter 8 Was It For Me

Disclaimer: see previous chapters.

An: I would firstly like to apologize for taking so long off. My computer broke, but thank Chuck I got it back...then I had to take care of another project. I hope you all will continue to read and review.

Chapter 8 Was It For Me

"So, How's Adam, Mike?" Dean asked as he cleared the emotion out of his throat.

"You got me out." Adam said in a small voice. Shocking Dean, who was expecting to be talking to the angel.

"I told you that I was going to come back for you, didn't I? I'm just sorry that it took me so long." Dean spoke apologetically.

"Well, I can't say I disagree with you on that, but the point is I'm out, because of you." Adam told him with a smile.

"I just want to make sure, that you know that you are here with us, little brother? And you know that Lucifer can't bother you anymore, because I killed him." Dean told Adam as he grasped his brother's face to look him over.

"Wait, Lucifer's dead?" Came Sam's voice from outside the room.

"Yeah Mike, and I tag teamed him." Dean answered as he playfully punched Adam/Michael on the arm.

"Who is this Mike and why are you hitting me, Dean Winchester?" The far more formal voice of Michael asked.

"Wow, that is wonderful news." Sam said happily, as he ignored the angel's questions. Thinking that once things had calmed down, he would let Castiel handle it.

"Michael, is there anything you can do about this?" Dean asked showing the angel the Mark of Cain.

"I'm not sure, that would depend on your soul, and how badly it has been damaged. I do know however, that if it can be fixed, it won't be pleasant. I will try it though." Michael answered sounding like every other angel that the Winchester's have ever met.

"Is that what your trip to Hell, was about? Would you have even came to ge me, if Michael couldn't have helped you?" Michael asked.

"I would have came for you Adam. Please, believe me. You are my brother and as soon as I realized, that I could go there, I would have came after you, reguardless."

"So, I guess it was a win-win for you?" Adam asked convinced.

"It's a Hell of a win, if you ask me. I got another pain in the ass little brother to take care of, who could ask for more?" Dean said with a smile that put the spark back into his eyes. The kind of smile, that Sam hadn't even noticed he was missing until that moment.

"There is one more thing. Sam told his older brother, realizing that now he was going to have to destinguish between the two. What are you going to do about, Crowley?" Sam added when he was sure that he held Dean's attention.

"We cure him, plain and simple. We'll finish what we started with the trials." Dean replied simply.

"Or he doesn't show up, and instead he makes more demons to rebuild Hell." Sam said swallowing hard at the thought.

"Oh he'll show up, he's family and this is his only option besides death. Anyway without demons to do his bidding, it would take a while to rebuild Hell."Dean told Sam logically.

TBC

Sorry for any mistakes. I hope you enjoyed please review.


	9. Chapter 9 Touched by an Angel

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and am making no profit from this...well except for the reviews I get.

An: I Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 9 Touched by an Angel

"How does this whole getting rid of the Mark, work? I mean is it he whole two fingers, the forehead and wham I'm cured thing, like Cas does?" Dean asked already knowing the answer.

"It's much more complicated than that, but I suspect my brother, Castiel has already told you as much." Michael spoke in a robotic tone.

"Yeah, he may have mentioned that it would take a bit more contact than that." Dean told him with a nervous grin.

"So, you know that for this to work, I will have to be inside you." Michael told him in a monotoned voice.

"Please man, don't say it like that, it makes me sound cheap. Dean said in a whiney tone. If I say yes to this, there will be some ground rules." Dean informed the angel even though,he knew that letting the angel in was his only choice.

"I'm not sure that I understand, what you mean by ground rules." Michael said looking confused.

"It means that you have to agree to my rules before hand." Dean said in a huff, this reminding him of how Cas was before he learned any of the human phrases.

"I'm an angel so I think you can trust that I won't do anything wrong while I...inhabit you." Michael said trying to reassure the man that was supposed to be his vessel.

"Oh, trust me, I've seen a lot of angels do a lot of wrong." Dean stated.

"I see, so what our these rules that you wish to put in place?" Michael asked curiously.

"First of all, I'm in the driver seat...unless I am unable to be for some unknown reason. Secondly, if I am unable to be in charge of what's going on. There are absolutely no secrets to be kept from me. Lastly and listen up because this is a big one, don't you dare hurt or let anyone else hurt my brothers' or my friends', got it?" Dean asked with an intense glare.

"I think I've got it." Michael said with a nod.

"Good, I guess that we should get this over with. So, come on in." Dean motioned after he and Michael were alone, except for Adam of course.

Dean didn't know exactly what to expect, but he supposed that since Michael was going to possess him to save him, from the mark then it wouldn't kill him. As soon as he gavehim his blessing there was a white light and then the heat moved toward his brain.

"I'm sorry Dean, I wish that I didn't have to hurt you so much, but if you wish to be healed of the mark, you will have to endure this." Michael explained as he felt Dean adjust to the pain.

"Son. Of. A. Bitch, how about a little warning next time, Mike?" Dean grunted out once he was able stand again.


	10. Chapter 10 Progress or Regress

Disclaimer: I own nothing just do this for self-satisfaction.

Chapter 10 Progress Or Regress

A week after Michael possessed Dean.

"How's it going, is the mark any better yet?" Sam asked.

"It will take a while for the mark to be gone, completely." Michael answered looking up from his seat in the library.

"I thought that my brother was suppose to be in control, of this whole shabang?" Sam asked in confusion.

"He is...your brother is just very tired today. So he said that I could "hang" here while he is resting." Michael replied.

"Is he okay? I mean, is that normal?" Sam asked with concern for his brother.

"I wish that I could tell you, Samuel. What I can tell you is that the mark is less angry, in it's presence and in appearance." Michael told Sam as he rolled the sleeve of his shirt, and showed that the mark was now a light pink instead of a bright red.

"That's great news, but here's the thing I feel like I haven't gotten to speak to my brother much, in the past week." Sam informed the angel worriedly.

"I could wake him from his sleep if you would like." Michael suggested.

"That would be good, thank you." Sam answered a little weired out, by talking to this angel who not only looked but sounded like his brother as well. Which lead him to wonder if that's how Dean felt when Gadreel was in control of him.

Then all at once the golden skin of the angel turned pale.

"What's up Sammy, are you okay?" Dean asked sounding completely drained.

"Yeah... I just wanted to make sure that you are okay." Sam explained not wanting to tell Dean that he really only wanted to make sure, that his brother was still there.

"I'm fine, Sam. I just thought that Mike could use some human interaction." Dean answered with a smirk, not his usual one though this one was muted somehow.

Sam believed this about as much as he believed in big foot, but decided to nod anyway.

"Don't worry so much, Sam. He's not like Gadreel, he's a good guy...for an angel anyway." Dean told him in a reassuring tone.

"How do you know? Gadreel started out being a "good guy" too, right?" Sam asked even though he knew that the only reason Gadreel turned out bad, was because of Metatron's influence.

"Mike saved our brother from Lucifer. If he was a bad guy, not only would he have let Lucifer have at him, but he would have fried Adam so that he could have his vessle all to himself, but he didn't. So any angel who would choose to save a Winchester is a good guy." Dean answered sounding as drained as Sam had ever heard.

"I guess that will have to enough for me too, then." Sam managed right before the golden tanned angel was back in control.

TBC

Thank you for taking the time to read this. I hope you enjoyed and if they're any mistakes they were made by me. Please please please review.


	11. Chapter 11 One Fix Doesn't Cure All

I'm back once again. I love writing this story and would love to have some feedback from you guys.

Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural.

Chapter 11 One Fix Doesn't Fix All

In the next four and a half months, Sam had gotten to know Mike, as Dean had lovingly nicknamed him. With everyday that passed the mark disappeared a little more, this of course leaving all involved happy. Everything was going the Winchesters' wayfor once in their existance. Then of course the other shoe decided that it was the perfect time to drop, and blow their chance of happiness out of the water.

"Sam?" Mike called to him worriedly.

"What's going on, Mike?" Sam asked wondering what could possibly have the angel upset.

"The mark is completely healed now." The angel admitted with a sigh.

"Okay that's good, right? So what seems to be the problem?" Sam asked more confused and then something hit him." You know, just because the mark is gone doesn't mean that you have to leave. I mean sure, you will have to find a new vessle and all, but you will always have a place here." Sam added hoping to reassure the angel, that he was as much a part of the team as Cas or himself.

"That's very nice Sam, but I will have to go once this is over. I think something is wrong." Mike whispered even though he and Sam were the only ones in the bunker.

"What? What do you mean something's wrong?" Sam asked because let's face it, when is something not wrong in the world of the Winchesters.

"I've been trying to tell Dean the news, but he doesn't seem to be hearing me." Mike answered sounding really freaked out.

"Okay, let's just sit down and think about this for a second...he could just be having a dream that he doesn't want to wake up from." Sam said sounding hopeful.

" I don't think that's it Sam...I'm afraid that there is something terribly wrong with your brother."

"So, how do we find out?" Sam asked starting to worry himself.

"I will have to get into Dean's subconscious, and nudge him and tell him it's time for him to take over again." Mike told him simply.

"Okay then, what are you waiting for?" Sam asked with a shake of his head.

No sooner than the words were out, Michael's healthy glowing skin was replaced by a less healthy looking white-gray palor.

"Dean." Sam started off calmly even though he was scared out of his whits. "Dean?" Sam called again, this time tapping his brother's cheek lightly. As he did so, he noted the cool and clamminess of his brother's skin.

"Geez, what's wrong, Samantha?" Dean asked faking anger at his little brother.

"I've been calling you, where have you been?" Sam asked frantically.

"Easy, Sammy...or ya might blow... a gasket." Dean answered with his eyes closed tightly.

"Michael!" Sam yelled as he noticed not only a growing stain of crimson in the center of his brother's light colored shirt, but also a bit of blood making it's way out of Dean's mouth.

TBC

Thank you for reading please let me know how you are liking this so far, by reviewing.


	12. Chapter 12 No Secrets

Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural or it's characters.

Chapter 12 No Secrets

Of course this would be the exact time that Cas and Adam, decided to show up back at the bunker, with their arms loaded down with groceries.

"What happened?" Cas asked looking his brother's vessle over.

"The mark is gone now." Michael announced to Cas and Adam.

"That's great news, but it doesn't explain the blood." Cas replied in confusion.

"I had tried to tell Dean about the mark, but I couldn't get him to wake. And for some reason I couldn't sense what was wrong." Michael explained in a rush, afraid that Castiel would blame him for what happened.

"It's alright Michael, you will just stay in there a little longer, to heal him." Cas said putting his hand on his brother's shoulder to reassure him.

"Sure, it shouldn't take that long, right?" Sam added his attempt at comfort into the conversation.

"I don't know Dean as you and Cas do, but don't you think he wil notice that the mark is gone, but the angel is still hitchhiking?" Adam asked trying to be helpful in any way he could.

"Maybe he won't notice, I mean I was talking to him earlier and he didn't seem to notice then." Sam said with a big helping of wishful thinking.

"I can not keep this from him. It was one of the things that he made me promise, before he agreed to let me in." Michael told Sam, refusing to budge. "Besides I think that we are focusing on the wrong thing here. Dean would be bleeding to death right now, if I hadn't taken back over." Michael added.

"You can heal this, right?" Sam asked as he began to pace nervously.

"I will do my best, to make sure Dean is full health, before I leave him." Michael said as he changed out of the previous shirt.

Maybe Sam was right, and if he kept the sleeves down then Dean wouldn't notice that the mark was healed. Is not telling someone something, the same as lying to them? Michael mused putting that on the ever growing list of questions to ask Cas. Then again when Dean did resurface would he still be bleeding? There were just too many questions right now, sure he didn't have the same bond with the Winchester's that Cas had, but he still cared deeply for Adam, and whatever could be said about Dean Winchester, but he went back to get Adam out of the cage and that alone gave Michael respect for the man. So he would make sure that Dean was okay before he made his exit, because if he were in Sam's shoes and an angel took the mark from one of his brother's but ended up taking his brother's life as we, it wouldn't be good.


	13. Chapter 13 Any Change

Disclaimer: Sam and Dean do not belong to me.

Chapter 13 Any Change

"Michael?" Adam called causing the angel to jump at the sudden break in silence.

"Adam?" Michael called back in confusion, because since he had taken residence inside of Dean, Adam had barely spoken to him.

"I-I just wanted to ask how my brother is doing? I didn't want to do it in front of Sam because, I don't even know if I have a right to ask." Adam told him nervously, as he took the seat next to Michael.

"Why would you think that you do not have the right, isn't Dean your brother also?" Michael asked perplexed by the subject.

"I don't know, I don't know how any of this works. I was raised an only child, so I'm kinda new at this whole family thing." Adam said looking at his hands in shame.

"Would you like to talk to him, he's been a little more alert today." Michael remarked.

"What about...ya know?" Adam asked as he pionted to Dean's chest.

"I'll protect him of course. I have already placed a bandage there, just in case he decided to pop in this morning." Michael explained as he closed his eyes.

Adam could tell the difference the second ean opened his eyes.

"Dean?" Adam whispered.

"Mike said you wanted to talk to me." Dean stated quietly but sounding stronger than the last time Adam had heard his brother speak.

"Yeah, I just wanted to check on you, I just didn't know if I was suppose to or not." Adam said sounding like a child who was caught doing something they knew they weren't suppose to be doing.

"Adam, you are my brother kiddo, of course you can ask how I'm doing." Dean told him as he raised his arm to ruffle Adam's hair the way he use to do Sam. "It's gone!" Dean murmered quietly, as he stared at his arm, with the other on his chest where his wound was. "What in the hell is going on?" Dean asked as looked at his little brother in confusion.

"I'll go get Sam." Adam said as he jumped from the seat like a lit firecracker was about to explode beneath him.

Seconds later Adam returned with Cas and Sam hot on his heels.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to talk to him. I didn't mean for this to happen." Adam told Sam and Cas.

Sam remained silent as he made his way to Dean's side.

"Calm down, come on Dean, nice slow breaths." Sam ordered while mimicking what he was telling his brother to do.

Once Dean's breathing had calmed, Sam turned to face Adam.

"You shouldn't have done that, you should have made sure that either Cas or I was with you!"

"Lay off the kid, Sam." Dean growled.

"No Dean, he should have waited then maybe..." Sam began but was cut off by Dean.

"First of all, I would never have let anyone talk to you like that, so what in the world makes you think that I would let you talk to Adam that way?" Dean asked looking angrily at Sam. "You didn't want me to find out the mark was gone did you, Sam? Why is that?" Dean asked still sounding angrily.

"You have to understand, Dean. Yes the mark is gone, but then you were bleeding and you weren't waking up. I didn't want to tell you, because I knew that you would never agree to let Michael stay until we figured this out." Sam rushed out his explaination in a panicked tone.

"And after all of the crap you gave me for taking your choices away, you thought that it would be okay for you to do the same thing to me, why? Is it because you're you, and that makes it alright?" Dean asked shaking his head in disbelief.

"No, but Dean I-I just wanted for you to be okay." Sam answered showing his emotions.

"You know I can't do that. Michael has done what he was suppose to do, he has heaven to straighten out. He can't keep his finger in the dam forever, Sammy." Dean answered apologetically.

Thank you all for reading, I hope you enjoyed it and please please please, review. I am now groveling.


	14. Chapter 14 Someone's Jealous

Hey there again I'd like to thank my good friend NC for standing by me through not only this story but all the rest as well and to TricksterGabe, gandalf 53, Ariselcarus thank you all as well darlin's.

Disclaimer: I would love to own the show and character's but I don't. But I got you guys floating around cyber land to balance it out.

Chapter 14 Someone's Jealous

"I can't believe you, Adam. Dean could have bled to death in there, wasting his time talking to you." Sam seethed at his younger brother that truthfully he had never wanted. After Michael had taken back over and reassured them both that he woul try to get through to Dean.

"What?" Adam asked almost as angry as Sam. "We are brother's, Sam. I am your brother, whether you want me to be or not! And Dean is my brother 's what bothers you about me, right." Adam said with a smirk that reminded Sam of Dean.

"No, that's not it, the problem is that you might have seen John Winchester less than Dean and I, but he took you to freaking ball game...he was a father to you, when he was around. He protected you form all of this crap. To us he was a drill sergeant." Sam explained angrily.

"That's not my fault Sam, I didn't even know about you and Dean. I didn't pick him to be my father anymore than you picked me to be your brother." Adam yelled as he walked away, but Sam grabbed his arm before he made his escape.

"Just don't come in here, and think that you can steal my brother away." Sam's own words surprised him.

"Everyone calls you the smart one, well from where I stand you sure as hell can't tell it. Even I know that after all the crap that you put on him whatever it was, I will never stand a chance at having the bond that you and Dean have." Adam said as he shook his head at how stupid Sam was acting.

"Let go of him, Sam." Michael said but he could see Dean as well. "I thought that Dean told you to lay off?" Michael asked walking closer.

"We were just having a discussion." Sam said as he dropped Adam's wrist as if it burned .

"Well I hope you're talking about the real problem because your brother Dean, and I know what it is." Michael restated after realizing that he was indicating that Adam wasn't Sam's brother as well.

"Oh yeah and what would that be?" Sam asked sarcastically.

"That you are scared. You see, you try to make it about John or even Dean, but the real problem is that you were always the baby. The one being protected, and now the thought of having a little brother to look after scares you to death." Michael and Dean answered together answered and that's when Sam realized that Dean and Michael had a lot in common.

"It's not that hard Sammy, I've done it since I was 4, so surely you can handle it at your age." This time the voice was soley Dean's.

Sam was shocked by this revelation that he couldn't even reply.

"They're aren't that many rules to being a big brother, sammy. Rule number 1) is to love your sibling even when you're mad at them, or know that they are making a mistake. Number 2) is to protect them...and you are the only one that get's to pick on them. Number 3) is that a discussion doesn't include grabbing, unless they are trying to do something stupid." Michael and Dean took turns with the rules but Sam could tell that they both were speaking from experience that only big brother's would have.

"Besides Sam you aren't the only big brother that Adam has, but seriously you keep your hands off of the kid." Dean said as he swatted Sam across the back of his head.

"Wait does that mean that you're going to let Michael stay until we can get you patched up?" Sam asked rubbing his now sore head, but knowing he deserved it.

"Would I leave my brothers' if I didn't have to?" Dean said with a smirk.

"Looking up and seeing that Adam had left the room, Sam felt his guilt rise. I messed up didn't I?" Sam asked not expecting an answer.

"Sam there's an unwritten rule about being a brother, that I think you need to know. Watch what you say to one another, because sometimes all it takes is a word or two to hurt the person that you love the most in the world. And words can hurt worse than any physical wound ever could." Dean informed his brother unable to keep his own hurt out of his voice.

"What do I do, to fix it?" Sam asked in a shameful tone.

"You go and apologize, asshat. What else is there to do, other than pray that it isn't too late." Dean answered.

"And hope that the damage that you caused isn't irrepairable." Michael added looking at Sam in a sympathetic way.

TBC

Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review.


	15. Chapter 15 Lost & Found

Disclaimer: don't own.

Chapter 15 Lost &amp; Found

Sam searched the bunker for any sign of Adam and was about to give up, until he heard he sound of metal clinking.

"Adam?" Sam called as he entered the darkened room.

"Maybe I should have just stayed gone." Adam answered in a quiet but sincere voice.

"You know that's not true." Was all Sam could think to say.

"No I don't, Michael protected me from Lucifer, and still this is where I come to find peace? Maybe I was damaged from the get go, and the cage is where I belong." Adam said as he rattled the chains slightly.

"I use to think that way too, ya know. I was just some snot nosed little brother that was followed around by some kind of horrid curse. That I screwed up instead of grew up." Sam told Adam in deep thought.

"So, what changed your mind?" Adam asked with a scoff as he faced Sam.

"I didn't do it on my own Adam, you see I had this big brother who refused to believe the words, that I spewed out about how I was evil or how I was going to become evil. And I know that I've already screwed up with you, hell I've screwed up with Dean too. The point is I'd like to be that for you, I'd like to be the light at the end of the tunnel for you, like Dean has always been for me." Sam said with sincerity.

"Why...I'm just the product of a blemish, against your mother's memory?" Adam asked a little bitterly because for all of his childhood, he wished for a brother...for someone to tell him it would be okay, in the middle of the night when his mother had to work late.

"You're no more of a blemish against our mother's memory than Dean and I feel we are. I never got to actually know my mom, but I think that if she were here today, she would tell me that we're family and family sticks together. After she got done chewing me out for the way that I treated you back there."

"You know that I wouldn't be here if your mom hadn't have died." Adam informed his older brother.

"You really didn't know our dad very well then, because I'm pretty sure one way or another we would still be standing right here."

"Are you two done with your slumber party talk, or am I going to have to send Mike after some pretty hair bows and make-up?" Dean asked to lighten the mood a bit.

"That depends, will there be any popcorn at said slumber party?" Adam asked Dean with a grin.

"And to think that I came to warn you about Sam's love for chick flick moments. Guess I'm still the only son that John Winchester ever had." Dean joked with both his brothers'.

"You keep telling yourself that and maybe one of these days it will be true." Sam said joking back with his big brother.

"Actually, I just came to tell you two that I'm going to rest for a bit." Dean said calmly.

"Are you okay?" Sam and Adam both asked worriedly.

"Yeah sure, I'm just a little tired is all. You know I'm feeling a little old, now that I have the two of you to keep out of trouble. Dean lied trying to reassure both his brothers', like he had once told souless Sam, you have to fake it until you make it. At least that was something that he was good at.

"Don't stay gone so long, this time." Sam told him pleadingly.

"I'll try, Sammy." Dean answered as he walked out.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16 Calls To Make

Disclaimer: I don't own the show or it's character's.

Chapter 16 Calls To Make

Dean wasn't lying to his brothers', he was feeling spent. In factthere was no doubt in his mind that if it hadn't been for Michael's presence, he'd not been standing this long. But there was something that he had to do before he let Michael take control again. First he had to talk to Cas.

"Castiel, can you meet me in my room, I don't know go invisible or something...I really need to talk to you, alone." By the time he'd finished his sentence he heard the sound of rufflilng feathers.

"Yes, Dean?" The angel asked curiously.

"I have a favor to ask you, Cas."

"Okay, whatever it is I'm sure I will like it about as much as the favor you asked me the last time." Cas tried to smile as he recalled his best friend asking for him to kill him, if he became a demon again.

"Yeah, you're probably right about that." Dean told his best friend as he raked his hand down his face in attempt to get rid of some of the tiredness, that he felt.

"I want you to take enough of my blood, to cure Crowley." Dean informed him deciding not to waste Cas' time by beating around the bush.

"You mean after you're better, of course?" The angel asked with hope still in his voice.

"No, actually I mean as quick as I get a hold of him, and see what he's decided." Dean informed him suddenly finding his hands to be the most interesting thing in the room, or maybe he was just not wanting to look his friend in the eye. Because he knew he would see Cas begging him to change his mind. "Listen Cas, this means a lot to me, and we have to be realistic here, Michael may not be able to fix me up this time." Dean told Cas as he squeezed his shoulder.

"Why is it that just once you can't ask me a favor, like Cas why don't you wash my Car?" Cas asked aloud.

"That answer is simple Cas, because I am the only one that I trust to wash Baby." Dean answered with a grin.

Cas didn't give him an answer, he just popped back out of the room.

Dean was running out of energy fast, so he wasted no time dialing Crowley's number.

"Squirrel, imagine my surprise when you call me on a Wednesday." Crowley said more than a little amused at his little joke.

"Have you thought about it?" Dean asked flatly.

"Oh, I've thought about a lot of things, which one would this be?" Crowley asked in his usual smart eleck manner.

"Come on Crowley, have you thought about being cured?" Dean asked with an irritated sigh.

"Sure I have, but how about you remind me, why it is that you care so much, Squirrel?" This time Crowley used the flat tone.

"Like I said, we are practically family. And I figured that since I am the one who broke this world I might as well be the one to fix it."

"Oh yeah, I forgot how much you and Moose love to take the blame for every freaking thing." The king of Hell pretended to be shock at this discovery.

"I'm serious Crowley, I'm the one who started this whole mess, and ruined not only Sam's life but countless others in the process. So what's your answer?" Dean asked having enough of the touchey feely moments to last him for a hundred years.

"Fine, I'll meet you in the bunker in..."

"Wait, Crowley. I won't be the one to cure you, Cas will be using my blood to cure you." Dean cut him off after remembering what he'd learned about what happened when a demon and the arch angel were in the same room.

Then no deal, I was under the impression that we were going to do this together.

"Come on, Crowley so I won't be there to hold your hand, but it will still be my blood that Cas is going to be pumping into you." Dean said with a frustrated sigh.

"It's together or not at all, Squirrel." Crowley said before he hang up the phone.

TBC


End file.
